Bloody Roses
by pixiewings00
Summary: Unknown. Mostly just angst. Scorpius is best friends with James and Albus, but he and Rose can't stand each other. They compete at everything...but he's also the only one who can tell when she's lying.


**AN: I don't own any of these characters, except maybe an occasional OC character somewhere. Rose Weasley isn't mine, nor is Scorpius Malfoy, or the series this is based off. (: Sorry, guys. If it were mine, there'd be a second generation series about Rose and Scorp.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Scorpius POV**

Scorpius knew what was coming the last day of the summer. The same thing that always happened. He'd hug his mother and father, tell them goodbye, and floo over to the Weasley's Mansion for an overnight stay then the hectic process of getting ready in the morning.

He would get there, and he knew all the reactions he would get. Hermione and Ginny would be pleased to see him, of course. Ginny and Harry always came over the night before the childrens' departure to Hogwarts and had dinner with them, then left Albus and James to stay the night. The two women would try to feed him everything in the house, and he would politely decline, as always. His mother loved cooking as well, so he'd always eat a meal with his parents before leaving.

After they hugged him and told him how glad they were that he was there, Harry would greet him. He was the most humble person in his family, by far. Especially when compared to his sons... Harry and Scorpius's father hadn't gotten along in school. He'd heard plenty of stories on both parts, but things had changed a lot. In fact, Harry and Draco worked together in the ministry, along with Ron.

Which brought him to the tall redhead...He was the only adult in the household who didn't like him, but it wasn't because he had grudges held against Draco. Scorpius and Rose had been bickering since the first day they met...And the first time he'd ever visited their house, Scorpius had just happened to make a rude, perverted comment just as Ron had walked in. Ever since then, he'd been warning Scorpius against touching Rose, or even so much as looking at her in that way.

Albus would be next of course. He and Albus would make some stupid jokes to each other, grinning, but they wouldn't hug. Men didn't hug, of course... James would be right along with Albus, and Hugo would hang back, just watching them. He'd say hi, and then he would disappear again off somewhere with Lily, who had no interest in hanging out with any of them. She was too caught up in her girly flowers and stuff that none of them held interest in.

Lastly, there would be Rose. She'd be standing in the entryway to the room, waiting for her chance to insult him. As always, she'd be standing with her arms crossed, large, gray eyes trained on him. They'd smirk at each other, and give the same exchange they always gave upon him first entering her house.

"Get that stupid grin off your face, Malfoy, or I might have to punch it off," she'd say.

"Rosie love, we both know that if we fought, I'd win," He would reply.

"Well, it's a possibility, and I can't take that chance. I guess I'll just have to poison you at dinner."

"But then who would you have to torment you and keep you in line?"

That was where the exchange would end, usually with a roll of the eyes or Ron's pointed clearing of the throat.

He smiled as he ate dinner with his mother and father, thinking about the family. They were like his other home. It was his seventh year, and this year, he had good news for them. He'd made Head Boy.

"What are you smiling about now?" His father asked, snickering. "Thinking about that little leprechaun girl again, are you?"

Scorpius laughed, rolling his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you two, there's nothing going on there. Rose and I have a mutual dislike for each other. And she's not a leprechaun..."

"That's what you keep telling us, but we don't believe it for a second," His mother said, smiling and patting his head fondly. "C'mon, dear, if you're finished with your food we'll need to get going. I'd like to see Hermione and Ginny for a few moments before your father and I have to go. Remember, there's that ministry ball tonight, so you kids will probably be fending for yourselves. Be good, try not to make Rose kill you."

Scorpius just laughed, standing up. "I won't -make- her do anything, mum. If she's going to kill me, it'll be all her own choice."

"Not if you're anything like I was," Draco smirked. He led the family into the other room, where a bag of floo powder was hanging by the fireplace. "We'll apparate your trunk over with us in a few moments, son," He said. "Go on. Let them know we'll be there in a moment."

"Alright," Scorpius replied, and grabbed a handful of floo. He stepped into the fire, and threw the powder down, speaking the words "Weasley Mansion".

His arrival there was not nearly as planned or expected...He stepped out of the fireplace, only to see everybody in the family room, sitting down. Ron was standing with his arms crossed, obviously having just finished yelling about something, because the tips of his ears were red.

All he heard was what Rose said, because she was the only person who hadn't noticed that he was there.

"He didn't do anything, Dad, why won't you believe me?" She asked quietly. Scorpius had never seen her look this distraught. Rose had always been tough...she didn't like confrontation, but when it came down to it, she could yell and argue right along with the loudest of her family.

He didn't like seeing her this way...It sparked something that he couldn't even begin to place...When she looked at him, her large, gray eyes looked watery, as if she were about to cry. He'd only ever seen Rose cry once, and it'd nearly broken his heart, despite the fact that they weren't exactly friends.

She looked...confused, vulnerable...He didn't even know how else to explain it, because the only time He'd seen her like this was her first day at the school.

They just stared at each other for a moment, before suddenly she got up from the couch, making her way out of the room.

Scorpius didn't like this one bit. Something was wrong, clearly, because Albus and James looked worried, and Ron looked severely pissed off.

It was Ginny who finally broke the silence, standing up. "Scorpius, dear, lovely to see you...Are your parents coming?"

"I...yeah, they'll be here in a few moments," Scorpius said, looking unsure. He wanted to ask what was going on, but the way Ron looked, he didn't want to do so just yet. Ron would probably blow a fuse...

"We're so happy you're here, Scorpius, but we're going to have to ask you kids to all go upstairs, we need to talk to your father about something...We'll call you back down for dinner."

Albus and James nodded, and practically dragged Scorpius up the stairs with them, into the attic. Hugo followed along, silent as usual.

"Did you know anything? Do you?" James asked, shoving him back against the wall. He was quite surprised by the anger.

"What? Know anything about what? I haven't done anything, if that's what you're thinking!" Scorpius snapped. "What the hell, mate? What's going on?"

"Calm down, James," Hugo snapped, pulling the older boy away, before turning to Scorpius. "There's something wrong with Rose...It has something to do with that scumbag, Zabini."

"Zabini?" Scorpius practically growled. He and Rose had begun dating last year, but she hadn't seemed excited about it at all. Zabini was a prat, and Scorpius had just figured she was going through some kind of 'bad boy' phase. "Well what the hell did he do to her, then?"

"We don't know! She came home one night after sneaking out, and she was crying...Our parents don't know that, and we can't tell them or her dad would explode. We think-"

The door suddenly opened, and Rose stepped in, glaring at them. "You lot all just need to mind your own business," She snapped. "For your information, Zabini didn't do anything to me. We had an argument, that's all. I'm not talking to any of you because you're all trying to get to the bottom of some mystery that isn't there, and it's bloody annoying, you asses. First of all, mind your own business. Second of all, don't talk about me behind my back. Keep your noses in your own relationships, or lack thereof."

James looked stunned. They hadn't even known she was there.

"Rose..." Albus started, stepping toward her. He was her best friend, so of course he expected to be able to do so. However, she pulled her wand out, pointing it at him.

"I'm not kidding, Al. I'm bloody pissed at all of you. Stay away from me, unless you plan on discontinuing the overprotective git phase."

Her eye caught Scorpius's, and he knew then that she was lying. Something had happened...And she wanted him to keep acting normal so that she could, so she could convince everybody that everything was okay.

The problem was, he wasn't sure if he could do that...

LATER THAT NIGHT. (Scorpius POV FIRST person)

They were seated at the table, and everything was extremely tense. However, once the women were seated, having brought food to the table, Rose stood up.

"I apologize for having caused so much trouble...But I'd like you all to know that I was acting that way because Kyle and I broke up. There is no further need to worry, I'm getting over it." She sat down then, and I couldn't help but be amazed at how easily everybody believed what was clearly a lie. Was I the only intelligent being at the table?

Her eyes turned to mine again then, and I knew what she was asking. 'Act normal'. She wanted me to be mean to her, like I always was. Well...If it would help, I would try, I supposed.

"Well, at least you're finally done with that bloke," I said, smirking. "Didn't like him much. He never stopped talking, and he was bloody horrible at Quidditch."

"Shut up Malfoy," She said with a relieved little laugh. "It's not as if you're any better. We beat you every year."

"Yeah, only because you weigh almost nothing and there's no wind resistance there."

"It's not my fault you're a fat bloke. You may be bigger than me, but I can still beat the shit out of you."

"Rosie!" Hermione gasped. "Watch your language at the dinner table!"

"Sorry mum," Rose blushed. However, I could tell she was relieved. Everything was going back to normal in everyone else's eyes. I, however, made it very clear by staring her down that I didn't believe her, not for a bloody second.

She simply turned her eyes away from mine, clearly not happy knowing that she couldn't fool me.


End file.
